Survive or die Alaska
by Piper'stemper
Summary: This is part of the survivor or die series. Takes place in season four and all four sisters or in it. Leo will be there as well. The elders want them to connect to their new sister as well as each other and send them to Alaska with no powers. Will they make it to civilization or kill each other along the way or get killed by something else?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Welcome to a new story. All sisters are involved including Leo and I want to focus a lot on character. I sometimes get too caught up in plot and lose their character attributes along the way. So this one will hopefully have it all and will be longer than survive or die Everglades. I want to do a trailer for this as well as a poster. My website is due for renewal and will cost $176. I am in the process of changing to a free site and finding alternative ways to put the auditable portion out on YouTube. I now have a Facebook page and will give you more information as I continued to work on it. I can't justify the money it will cost to renew the site, but that does not mean all will be lost, it will be transferred to the free one. I will put a link for the new site on my existing one and my profile.

Survive or die Alaska

Chapter 1

Leo's not getting any

Just last year they found out about Paige their half-sister that they mother had to give up for adoption to keep the elders from finding out. Patty was in love with her whitelighter Sam and back then it was forbidden for a witch and a wightlighter to be together romantically. History could have repeated itself if not for Piper and Leo be given the chance to prove they could make it work. Last year they were married and discussing having a child, but with all the demons and getting to know their new sister, time is not on their side. Prue and Paige hit heads constantly as Paige was used to being a only child and now had to get consensus from the rest of the family when it came to how to fight demons. Although she has taken to being a witch very well, she still has a lot to learn and Prue makes that point almost every time. Piper who was the middle child and had to break up fights between Phoebe and Prue was now having to work double time as Phoebe who was very similar to Paige in rebelliousness did not make this task any easier. Piper was getting used to being a wife at the same time trying to teach Paige on how to make potions. Prue who barely survived the attack last year when shax the sources assassin tossed her and Piper through a wall. If it wasn't for Cole coming to warn them about what was going to happen after time was reversed, Prue and Piper might have died leaving Phoebe in the underworld and Paige would have never been found. Phoebe and Cole barely escaped themselves from hell once time was reset. All was back to normal except for the new half-sister and it was causing arguments almost every day as she finally moved into the Manor. Leo fixed up the attic and made it a bedroom but unfortunately the book resided there as well. So on occasion she would be interrupted with new sisters who needed to check it because either a demon attack or just curiosity. And on occasion they walked in at very inappropriate times mostly when she had a man with her.

Prue was rushing down the stairs and feeling quite embarrassed as Paige who probably felt more so, followed her," Would it kill you to knock?" Paige asks raising her voice and tossing her hands in the air.

"I said I was sorry Paige and maybe it wouldn't hurt to put a do not disturb sign on your door," Prue replied as the man she was apparently getting ready to have a good time with also came down the steps.

"Paige its ok I will talk to you later," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he put his jacket back on and headed for the door as Piper and Phoebe came in from picking up some groceries. He said goodbye to them and rushed out as Paige had her arms folded and tapping her foot.

"Oh great," Piper said knowing that she only does that when she is pissed about something.

"First I should not have to do that because people in the normal world, knock," she said harshly.

"Your up," Phoebe said and smiled at Piper who had two paper bags and her hands.

"Why can't you do this?" Piper asks.

"Because I have no practice," Phoebe replied and headed for the kitchen as Piper's body slumped slightly.

"We are not normal," Prue reminded her.

"I'm sure that even witches knock first in any culture or any time zone," Paige said and was not about to back down.

"Okay, what's wrong now?" Piper asks as she put the bags down.

"She was born in a barn," Paige replied.

"That is for people who leave the door open not for people who don't knock," Prue said and Paige tossed her hands in the air again.

"I don't think it's time for stupid metaphoric facts Prue. Ok I'm guessing that she barged in without knocking?" Piper asks as it has happened to her over the years.

"See she gets it," Paige said and smiled as she felt like someone was on her side.

Prue gave Piper that how could you pick hers instead of mine look," I did it once to you," she said while holding up one finger to push the point.

"Well it was more then once, but we all have to get used to someone being in the attic. Which means for now on we all need to knock before going in," Piper said.

"I know that it was a mistake, so can we just let it go and move on with our lives," Prue said and walked into the kitchen as Leo orbed in. Paige who was not one to let her have the last word was about to say something when his orbs interrupted her movement.

"Leo," she said as he was pushed back slightly as she bumped into him.

"What did I do?" he asks as Paige knew it was now a mute point to even attempt it.

"Oh just stopped one sister from killing another, hi honey," Piper replied and kissed him as Phoebe came out of the kitchen mostly to get away from an older sister who was tossing things around while getting coffee.

"Piper," he said while smiling and kissed her.

"I could have been doing that right now," Paige said as her date was rudely interrupted.

Leo backed away and pressed his lips together and looked up at all three. "I know that look, what is it?" Piper asks as he clearly did not want to say anything.

"Um we need Prue," he said.

"Not it," Piper blurted out quickly.

"You've always got shotgun," Phoebe said as she apparently was the only one left to go get a very irritated sister as Paige was not the opportune choice.

Prue came in with her cup of coffee and now they were all together. Leo stood quietly and backed away even more with a impatient wife was not a good idea.

"Leo what is it?" she asks.

"Um well you could look at it in two ways, one it to get away or two a way for you to connect," he replied by rubbing his hands together nervously. All of them have confused looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Prue asks.

"Your going to hate me," Leo replied and snapped his fingers. In a flash they were no longer standing in the living room in the Manor but were now in a cave and wearing winter clothing. All of them felt a heavy weight on their backs and could no longer keep themselves up straight. They all fell backwards and landed on the large backpacks they were carrying and now looked like turtles that could not get back over to their stomachs. Leo could not help but force a laugh in as they looked ridiculous thrashing about.

"What the hell?" Piper asks while moving side to side but getting nowhere.

"I can't get up, I can't get up," Phoebe said as she was bumping in to Prue and Paige while doing the same thing Piper was.

"Oh for gods sake Leo," Prue said and he took her hands and pulled her up to him.

"Leaned forward a little it will keep you from falling back," he said while he helped the others.

Piper who was the shortest of the group had to lean much more forward than the others and she looked up over her brow to her husband who was not dressed for the cold.

"Its freezing, aren't you cold?" Paige asks.

"No," he replied and they all just shook their heads.

"Oh we going skiing, because I've always wanted to learn that?" Paige asks.

"That would be awesome, a nice fire and hot cocoa while looking out over the beautiful landscape. Is it Switzerland?" Phoebe asks.

"Why would we have backpacks on?" Piper asks while looking to her side at her sisters who were trying to figure everything out.

"Maybe there's a hiking trip," Paige replied.

"I hate to hike," Piper said as Leo cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should let him tell us why were here," Prue intersected the random guesses.

"Well um its not Switzerland and the only fire will be the one you make. The elders think you guys need this time to connect to each other and the best way is to make you have to work together," he said and was glad that Piper did not have her powers at the moment as she said nothing and tried to blow him up by flicking her wrist. The movement caused her to straighten up and she not only did not blow him up but was now on her back again.

"Dammit," she said as she was sprawled out and was not about to do the side to side thing again. "Well someone help me up."

Prue went over to her and helped her stand again. "Wait why didn't your powers work?" she asks.

"I don't know asks him," Piper replied as she had to get her balance again.

"Is this like a survival thing?" Paige asks nervously.

"Yes and your powers will not work here. I will be your guide and help you when I can," he replied.

"This is a joke right, I am going to step out of this cave and I will see a ski lodge," Phoebe said and walked past him and into the whiteout outside the cave. They lost sight of her for a couple of seconds until she stepped back in with snow all over her. "Nope this is not a joke," she said and blew off some of the flakes on her lips.

"Leo we have no idea how to survive off the land, what- what the hell are they thinking?" Piper asks as she could see her breaths escape vapor form in front of her. Although it occasionally gets cold in California, it never gets this cold.

"Actually each one of you have skills that will come into play. Listen I don't like this either but we have no choice. So we can stay in a cave and freeze to death or die of starvation, or we can make our way down the mountain and hopefully to warmer temperatures," he said.

"Where are we?" Prue asks.

"Alaska," he replied.

"We can always look for gold," Paige said jokingly but none of them laughed.

"Nope," Piper said and went over to the cave wall and leaned against it using her backpack for support.

"Piper that is not going to work," Prue said.

"I don't care, eventually they will need us to kill a demon so we just wait for that," Piper said and folded her arms in front of her. This was not an easy task as she was wearing several layers of clothing.

"Something tells me it will not be that easy," Phoebe said as she joined them again.

"Honey I know that this will not be easy but you have to try or they will just keep doing this," Leo said as he walked over to her. She said nothing as she looked down but knew he was right. She closed her eyes trying to get control of her temper and with a toss of her head that moved her long bangs out of the way, she opened her eyes again. Leo smiled as he knew she was excepting the situation. He reached back behind her and pulled her hood up on her head. He then tighten the string under her chin to keep her head warm. "Look at the bright side we get to cuddle a lot," he said but Piper was not amused.

"Your so not get any on this trip Mr." Piper said and joined the others. Leo expected that replied and then stood in front of them.

"Well what are the rules?" Prue asks.

"Make it to civilization and hopefully you guys will connect along the way," he replied and began to walk outside of the cave.

"Lets get this over with," Piper said and stepped out of the protection the cave offered. She was now being hit by 30 MPH wind and her face could feel the sting. It took her breath away as the temperature was now probably 20 below. Although they were wearing clothing designed for those drastic temperatures they were not used to it and they all began to shiver as the snow hit their face hard. "If I had balls they would have froze off by now," she said as Leo did not seem affected by it.

"Who lives here?" Phoebe asks as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Once you guys start moving, your bodies will warm up. We need to get down the hill and to lower ground," he said and they started walking forwards, but visibility was only a few feet and moving through deep snow did not make the task any easier.

Piper took a few steps and was now up to her waist in pure white snow. Leo was on top of it somehow and she could barely move her legs as the others did the same. She looked up at him waiting for some kind of assistance, but he just stood there.

"What are you a snow Jesus," Piper said as he did not fall through.

"You have snow shoes on your backpacks," he replied and Piper could see Phoebe's on hers.

"Thanks for the heads up there," Paige said sarcastically as Piper pulled Phoebe's off and handed them to her. They had no idea what they were doing and it took forever for them to get the shoes on. They were already breathing heavily as muscles that were never used before were suddenly in full-blown action. They were now standing on top of the snow but all of them had their hands on their knees trying to get their breaths back.

"See now it's much easier," he said as he wanted to encourage them but all he got was the evil eye. Piper was the first to walk on the snow shoes and had her arms stretched out to keep her balance. The weight of the backpack mixed with never walking on snow shoes made her look like a penguin. Prue just started laughing as Piper was so busy looking down that she really did not know where she was going.

"Piper wait," Prue said through laughter and Piper stopped, but turning around was apparently another skill set that can only be acquired with practice. She would move one foot away from her while trying to bring the other around and now really looked like a penguin. The other sisters were laughing along with Prue.

"Yeah – Yeah its funny wait to you guys try," she said and the laughter stopped as they all realized they were going to look identical to her when they did it.

They were all walking the best they could as Leo rolled his eyes," God help them," he whispered as he walked behind them. An hour passed and the wind was not letting up nor was the cold. It's firm grasp on Alaska especially near the mountains was relentless. Their bodies were definitely warming up, but sweat was not your friend here and could cause hypothermia once it begins to cool. Leo looked around and knew they were not going to make it off the mountain before nightfall.

"Guys you need to dig a snow cave for tonight," he said and they all stopped.

"What the hell is a snow cave, because we just left one?" Piper asks.

"It will protect you from the wind and keep your body temperatures up. There are collapsible shovels in your packs," he replied.

"Leo no offense but I don't think I have the energy to do that," Prue said as Phoebe carefully took off her backpack to look for the shovel. It was attached to the side and she had to undo the straps to get it free. She took off her thick gloves and her hand began to sting. It was like sticking your hand in ice water.

"Oh god its cold," Phoebe said and quickly got the shovel out so she could put her glove back on. "Note do not take off your gloves," she said and fiddled around trying to figure out how it expanded. Leo walked over and showed her how to do it as he remembered using one in WW2. "Thanks," she said and looked at everyone else who was doing the same even though there was a lot of mumbling and grumbling.

"Dig at a angle and down, it needs to be big enough for all of you," he said.

"What about you?" Piper asks.

"I'm not cold but if you want to make if big enough for me too, that's fine," he replied.

"I say we leave him out here for the polar bears," Paige said and Leo smiled a little hoping she was joking but when she did not smile back, his faded.

"No we need him apparently to help us open our shovels," Phoebe said as she got to her knees and the back of the snow shoes were hitting her backpack. "Dammit," she said as the pressure was pushing her forward. She took off her shoes that she felt like she just put on in order to dig the trench. They all did the same and started digging. Phoebe was so frustrated that she was just tossing snow around her. It was hitting Piper in the face.

"Hay," Piper said as she blew snow out of her mouth.

"Sorry," Phoebe said and began to toss the snow behind her.

"Remember do it at an angle," Leo said as he supervised it. His reply came in the form of snow hitting him in the face that came from all of them. "Right shut up, I got it," he said and continued to supervise while remaining quiet. It took them over an hour to dig a snow cave and after packing down the bottom and making sure it was big enough for all of them, they climbed in. The difference was immediate as the wind was blocked and the temperature slightly warmer. Prue went to the back and then Phoebe Paige and Piper were next and Leo last. Piper was not about to cuddle as she was still angry with him but his warm body was too enticing. His back was facing her and she wrapped her arms around his chest. He put his hand on her arm and moved back a little to get closer. He wanted her to be warm and comfortable. The wind outside made a ferocious noise as it whispered across the opening and the snow that was more like small projectiles continued to fall. Leo would check the opening throughout the night and occasionally had to poke a hole to keep oxygen moving freely. The sisters were exhausted and fell asleep quickly, but at least they were warm and out of the weather.

To be continued...


	2. Snow Bound

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews. This is just another survive or die story and is not connected to the other two at all. Leo is there to help with them having to figure things out and move the story forward differently then the others. So it's not a prequel or a sequel.

Chapter 2

Snow Bound

A hand punched through the fresh snow and then another as Leo and the sisters dug out of the cave they made the day before. They only slept for about six hours and that was off and on throughout the night. None of them were used to the cold or that much snow. The wind has subsided for now and the snow stayed in the clouds but always seem to threaten to unleash once more. When the sun did make its appearance it was like staring into a blinding white light as its rays reflected off the cumulative snow crystals.

"For now on we vacation in only warm climates," Paige said as she emerged as Leo took her hand to help her get out.

"Phoebe you snore," Piper said as she was second.

"At least I didn't have gas, unlike someone else I know," Phoebe said while she climbed out with Prue behind her.

"I did it once," Prue said and they were all out and now standing or at least trying as Leo dug out their backpacks they put into another hole.

"That seems to be your calling card this week," Paige said as the argument from earlier still was festering.

Phoebe had to put her hand just above her brow to be able to see anything," God its bright," she said as Leo handed her backpack and then a pair of goggles.

"These will help with the glare from the sun hitting the snow," Leo said and she put them on. She could immediately see the difference and wished she did not put them on, as all she could see was more snow.

They all did the same and put their snow shoes back on to keep from falling through. Piper could not believe that Leo was not cold as all he was wearing was a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"So we just keep going down because it all looks the same?" Prue asks.

"Yes and north," Leo replied.

"Which way is north?" Phoebe asks.

"That way," Piper replied and pointed in the direction they needed to go.

"What are you a compass?" Paige asks.

"I know directions for some reason," Piper replied as she seemed to always know the four corners of the earth.

"You not guessing are you?" Prue asks as Piper started walking.

"No," Piper replied and they all shrugged their shoulders and followed her footsteps.

Leo followed behind them until the makeshift conga line stopped abruptly. "Piper," Prue said as she bumped into her.

"I have a headache from hell," Piper said while trying to rub her temples.

"You need water," Leo said walking up to her.

Phoebe bent down and picked up a handful of snow as she too was getting a bad headache from dehydration. Leo stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Leo its not yellow," she said.

"It will cool you down to much, you need to melt it first," he said.

"Your kidding right, how are we supposed to melt it without fire?" Paige asks.

"You have canteens in your backpack, pack some snow into it and put it close to your body. It should do the trick," he replied and Piper walked up to him and looked up at him with her big goggles on.

"How do you know all of this?" she asks.

"I was given a crash course before I brought you here and some stuff I learned in the Army," he replied as they took out the canteens in their backpacks. They then stuffed snow into it but the moment they put it close to thier bodys, they all let out a gasp.

"Holly shit that is cold," Prue said and zipped back up her coat.

"We should get going, I'm guessing there has to be a Valley or a Starbucks close by," Phoebe said and they continued down the mountain. Occasionally they would stop to take breaks and drink the water that has melted slightly in their canteen but their stomachs were growling. They look through their backpacks hoping to find a nice little treat but found no food. Most of it was needed to either make a fire and a sleeping bag. There was also a first aid kit, sharp knife's and emergency blankets. They were all sitting down and resting when Prue notice something different on the side of her backpack that no one else had. It was a rifle wrapped in cloth, she also found bullets in the front pocket of the pack.

"Wait why do you have a gun?" Piper asks.

"There are bears here and I think I'm the only one who knows how to use it," Prue replied as Paige pulled out a book of edible plants.

"Does anyone else have a book like this?" Paige asks.

"Nope," Phoebe said.

"I have one for making traps in my knife is bigger," Phoebe said as she pulled out a long blade that was at least 8 inches and very sharp.

"Piper what do you have extra?" Paige asks.

She dug around in her bag until she came across a bag of spices some of them were for preserving food. "You get a dam gun and I get this," Piper said slightly disappointed.

"Well your the cook," Prue said.

"I told you that all of you have attributes that will help you survive," Leo said as he stood up signifying it was time to move on. They all put they backpacks on and Prue decided to keep the gun handy. They walked for another hour when Prue put her fist up to tell everyone to stop. She then turned the safety off on the rifle and pointed it to her right. Phoebe looked to see what she was pointing at and could see a bunny rabbit jumping around in the snow.

"No!" Phoebe said and pushed the gun up just as Prue fired. The bunny rabbit got the hint and disappeared quickly.

"Phoebe what the hell?" Prue asks angrily.

"It was just a bunny rabbit and we can wait until we get to a Valley or someplace with greenery," Phoebe replied.

"That was dinner," Piper said through her teeth.

"And how we going to cook it, there is no wood around here to make a fire with?" Phoebe asks.

"It would have made the trip considering how freaking cold it is," Paige said and Phoebe was beginning to feel ganged up on.

Leo knew they were hungry and tired and tempers were very short. He wanted to intervene but jingling in his head made it very clear for him to not do so.

"Fine I'm sorry, but it would not have been enough for all of us," Phoebe said in her defense of saving the bunny rabbit.

"It would have been something, Phoebe I know you're a vegetarian but the rest of us are not and we need protein, we are burning more calories than we ever have before, just walking and trying to stay warm," Piper said.

"I didn't save it because I'm a vegetarian, it would not have been enough," Phoebe said but the truth was she hated to see the slaughter of animals and for a brief moment she forgot this was survival and sometimes you have to do things that you hate in order to live.

"Okay it doesn't matter, we need to keep moving, but don't ever do that again, you could have gotten hurt," Prue said and started down the mountain once again. Phoebe waited to get some distance as she did not want to be near Prue considering her gut reaction might stop her from shooting again.

Paige was walking next to Piper and whispered," I know who we are going to eat first," she said and Piper giggled a little.

Prue stopped once again but this time it was not to get dinner but instead see trees in the distance. They were close to a Valley and even though they were snow-covered, it was better than the mountain. The way down was steep and she began to look for an easier way down.

"Oh thank god," Piper said as she could see the trees as well.

"Can you fly?" Prue asks while looking at Leo.

"No and orbing is out," he replied.

"Prue this is really steep and its going to be slippery, we should find another way around," Piper said.

"It could take us a whole day to do that, I think we should at least try," Prue said and took off her snow shoes.

"Honey, this is not the Y and if you fall you will die. It has to be at least 20 stories high," Piper said concerned.

"Pipe I know that and there is rope in our backpacks, so we tie to each other and that way if someone loses their grip the others catch them," Prue said as even Leo was not confident in the plan.

Paige looked around," Prue there is nothing to tie too," she said.

"You have a better plan?" Prue asks frustrated that they were not going with hers.

"No but this is crazy," Paige said as Prue tied the rope around her waist and handed the rest to Piper. She just looked at it and Leo hoping for some kind of interference. He shook his head that he could not give advice in the situation as it would take cooperation from all of them.

Piper took the rope roughly and tied it around her waist and handed Phoebe the part that was loose. "I am not doing this," Phoebe said."

"She will go with or without us," Piper said and after a few moments Phoebe reluctantly took the rope and tied it around her waist and Paige did the same, but of course saying a few choice words under her breath. They could see rock under the snow and it was at a incline so it was doable but very dangerous. Prue attached the gun to her backpack and gingerly stepped on the first large rock. She made sure it would hold her full weight before moving to the next. The others stepped were she stepped but the weight of the backpacks and the awkwardness was making it difficult.

"Wait we need to send these down first," Paige said before she stepped down and join the others.

"Now you say this," Piper said while looking up at her and holding onto what ledge she could grab hold of.

"Hold on I have some extra rope. I will attach mine and then lower it down. It will probably fall the rest of the way, but it will not be bad," Paige said and used her rope to lower her backpack. It only when about halfway down until she realized a fatal flaw," Fuck," she said as she had no way to let it go without losing the rope. The others were getting tired and their hands and fingers beginning to cramp.

"Paige," Prue said through her teeth.

"Cut the rope Prue and I will use the rest to figure something out," Paige yelled down.

"With what, my knife is in my backpack," Prue yelled back up at her becoming more irritable by the second.

"Screw it," Paige said and let go of her rope and her backpack went tumbling down until finally coming to rest at the bottom," there's nothing breakable in there," she said and started down. Prue kept hers on as her gun was fragile and they would need it. Piper took hers off and tossed it out and away from the others while Phoebe did the same. They all continued down carefully and would occasionally slip on the icy rocks. If one would come loose it could fall on the person beneath them or they could lose their grip entirely. They were about 10 feet down and had about 10 feet left when Prue made one bad step and slipped, she tried to grab the edge but her hands slipped as well.

"Hold on!" she yelled to prepare the others. They all held tight onto the ledge they were grasping when they felt the weight of Prue and her backpack tighten around their waist.

"Prue!" Piper yelled as she hugged the rock.

"Just give me a minute," Prue said while swinging and trying to grab a hold of something. Leo was still at the top and held his breath as his entire family was now in the balance. Phoebe and Paige also had to keep a firm grip on the edges of rocks. They could feel their fingers go numb from the pressure because of the added wait. Prue did finally manage to get a footing and had to stop for a moment to calm herself down as the others could finally let go a little.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asks while looking down.

"Yes and don't step on that rock," Prue replied while pointing to the one she slipped off of. It took another half an hour and there were close calls but they did manage to get down. Leo let out a breath he was holding and then jumped. He landed on his feet completely unharmed as they were all sitting on the ground completely exhausted.

"Good job guys," he said but only got angry looks. Paige went to check her backpack and although it was banged up everything seemed intact.

"Its not to bad," Paige said as she sat down with them.

"What about ours?" Phoebe asks.

"There okay, just some of the aluminum is bent," she replied.

"You guys should make your way into the trees and make a shelter," he said.

"Can we have a minute, Superman," Piper said.

"Sure," he said and sat next to her." You ok," he asks while she took off her gloves that had cuts from the sharp rock. Her fingers were red but clear of any wounds.

"Yeah but we are not doing that again," Piper said and looked at Prue who gave her a weak smile.

After they were rested they headed to the tree line and look for a place to camp for the night. The wood was either snow-covered or wet so a fire was going to be difficult if not impossible.

"I am so hungry, the bunny rabbit would have tasted good," Paige said and Phoebe now felt more guilty than ever. The temperature was slightly warmer than on the mountain but it was still cold. They took off thier goggles and it looks like they were sunburnt on the rest of their face.

"How do we make a shelter?" Phoebe asks.

"Your shovel can also make an ax," Leo replied and showed them the multipurpose tool. "Cool," she said admiring the cleverness of the design. "You can make a lean to shelter," he said.

"That is at a angle right?" Piper asks.

"Yeah and try to find something to put on top of it to keep the snow off you," he replied.

"Ok I and Phoebe will go and cut some branches, while you guys look for something to put on top," Prue said.

Phoebe was not in the mood to cut anything or work with Prue but she was to tired to argue and went with her. Piper began to look through her backpack and pulled out the emergency blankets. They were in small little plastic bags and silver.

"Paige I think we can use these," she said and Paige nodded while pulling out hers.

"Just make sure you don't forget them," Leo said.

"So let me get this straight, you don't get cold, you can walk on top of snow and jumped off a mountain but you can't help us do anything?" Paige asks.

"That is pretty much it, sorry," he replied and felt horrible not being able too.

"Sounds like an elder," Piper said and smiled at him.

"Funny," he said as Prue and Phoebe came back with some branches.

It took them over an hour and a half to put the shelter together with Leo guarding them on occasion. Piper and Paige put the emergency blankets on top and secured them with the rope they still had. They all sat in the shelter and it was tight quarters so they couldn't even lay down. They pulled out their sleeping bags to give them more warmth through the night, but they had to sleep sitting up.

To be continued...


	3. The hunt for food

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

I-Linda: I know what you mean but Leo will just be there to advise them on occasion and added a little drama periodically.

Chapter 3

The hunt for food

The next day brought growling stomachs and they all stretched their bodies after climbing out of their sleeping bags. Water was not a issue as they seem to be surrounded by it, but had to melt it down in order to drink it to keep their body temperatures from plummeting. The sun was out in full force but night time this time of the year it only lasted for six hours in Alaska. They were in one of the last untamed wilderness in the world and it was not going to be nice just because they save the world on a weekly basis.

"I think I'm starting to have caffeine withdrawal," Prue said as another type of headache was forming and she was getting shaky.

"If you find any of these," Paige said and showed them a picture of a plant," It can be used as a supplement for caffeine, its a Dandelion before it flowers," she said and they all took a look.

"We will keep a eye out," Piper said and started walking away from the group.

"We're are you going?" Phoebe asks.

"To the little girls room," Piper replied and they all decided to stay put except for Leo who followed her.

"What are you doing?" she asks while going to some trees.

"Keeping an eye on you, none of you should go anywhere alone," He replied as she used her finger in a circular motion to tell him to turn around. He did and he could hear her struggling to get her clothing off enough from the waist down.

"Everything's a challenge," she grunted.

"You should bury it," he said while his back was turned.

"Leo I am not going to bury it its just liquid anyway," she said and after a few moments finished up. She used snow to clean herself and then wished she didn't as she got a major chill. "How did the human race make it this far?" she asks and walked over to him.

"It makes you appreciate everything you have," he replied.

"You know you're with a bunch of women who do not like that glass is half-full crap," she said and saw a squirrel over his shoulder. "Leo be quiet," she said and he softly turned and saw it as well.

"I should go get Prue," he said but she stopped him.

"No it will scared it away and I can do this," she said and looked on the ground for something to toss at it. She picked up a rock the size of a softball.

"Piper there is no way -," he started to say but she tossed it and manage to get a direct hit," nevermind," he said as she ran to it. She then jumped on it as it was still moving a little stunned apparently. She then gave one swift twist to its tiny neck and even Leo was impressed. She held it up from its tail and smiled wide.

"You know that was kind of hot," he said and jerked his eyebrows up and down.

"You're still not getting any," she said and headed back to camp. Leo followed her back as she trudged through the snow that was only about 3 inches deep where they were. "I got breakfast," she said as she joined the others.

"A squirrel?" Phoebe asks but her hunger was too much and her vegetarian ways were slipping quickly.

"How?" Prue asks.

"I tossed a rock at it," she replied.

"And then broke his little neck," Leo added.

"Piper you little vixen," Paige said as Piper seemed to be the who squirms most of the time.

"Okay so now all we need is fire," Prue said and looked at the branches they use for the shelter last night. She checked the would to see if it was too wet but it seemed dry enough as it was off the ground for a while. She broke the shelter down and Phoebe found a striker in her backpack. Paige found some cotton balls in the first aid kit as they needed some kind of starter. Leo was slightly astonished at how quickly they were getting a grasp on what they needed to do and for the moment seem to be working together. Prue used Phoebe's large knife to cut the branches into smaller portions and then made strips of thin wood. She then used those to make shavings.

"We are going to need some rocks to put around it and the ground needs to be dry," Prue said while getting the wood they would need to get it started. Paige and Piper cleared out an area for the fire as Phoebe looked for rocks. She found some flat ones that they would put the fire on after she dried them off and then found some to put around.

"Prue how do you know what you are doing?" Piper asks.

"It's called the one stick fire, you make everything you need out of a 2 inch diameter branch, but the wood has to be a certain consistency or it will not work. To wet or to dry and it will not hold the flame. Andy showed me when we went camping," she replied.

"The only thing I remember from camping is chickenpox," Piper said.

"I never went to camp with you guys," Phoebe said.

"I drank a lot of beer so yeah I don't remember a lot either, but I do know how flammable a cotton ball is," Paige said and handed it to Prue. The wind was light and she began to put the pieces together. She put the cotton ball in the center and then the shavings on top. She had small strips the curled slightly because of their thinness right next to her. The other wood would be added once the fire was going. They all held their breath as she took the striker and got it as close to the cotton ball as possible. It took two strikes it lit and the shavings also held the flame. She then gently and carefully put the curly pieces on it. She would blow on it periodically to keep it going and once she felt confident, she began to place the larger pieces on. "We will need more wood," she said and they all started grabbing the branches from the shelter and breaking them down to not smother the fire.

"Well look at that we made fire," Phoebe said as they all smiled at each other.

"Time to get the critter ready," Piper said and took out her knife from her backpack and went over to a tree. She used some of the rope to hang it on a low branch so she could prepare it. The others decided not to help in that part as it may have ruined their appetite. Piper finished up getting their breakfast ready and used some of the spices to make it taste even better. She ran a stick through its body and placed it just over the fire. They all sat there listening to the crackling of flesh and it smelled amazing. It was small so it cooked quickly. Phoebe came back after looking for some more branches for the fire also had something else in her hand.

"Is this the plant you were talking about?" she asks as she showed Paige.

"That's it, did it have any dandelions on it?" Paige asks.

"No," she replied and she took it over to Piper. Paige read off instructions on how to cook it and then put it in water and made a soup out of it. The meat was now ready to eat and the all took equal amount while drinking their caffeine supplement but it was also needed vitamins.

"Piper you are amazing," Prue said after taking a bite of squirrel that tasted more like steak.

"Thank you," she said.

They finished up their meal and actually got a little bit of a boost. The soup helped with filling their stomachs and its warmth kept the cold at bay for now. Although it was not true caffeine it took away the shakes and the headaches.

"We need to move on and try to get to a lower elevation and find civilization," Prue said as they no longer had a shelter and she wanted to use the new energy boost to make some headway. All of them agreed and after putting out the fire and making sure to grab the emergency blankets, they moved on. They no longer need the snow shoes but kept them on their backpacks just in case. Occasionally they would stop and pick up more plants for later and also would look for any other sources of meat. The temperature was only about 10° but when they were moving it kept them warm. So far the snow has been nice to them and not falling from the sky as they walked through trees that was surrounded by a mountain on either side. Their only option was to go straight and hopefully find something more hospitable. They stopped when they came to a river that was moving fast and clearly was glacier water. It was moving fast but was shallow enough to cross, but if they lost their footing they could get swept away and it would make them wet.

"How the hell are we going to cross this?" Piper asks.

"We still have that rope right?" Prue asks.

"Yeah but Prue its way too dangerous to cross," Phoebe replied.

"We could follow it down and hopefully find a better way to get over," Paige suggested.

"Guys its not that bad. I will take the rope with me, you hold onto one end and I will tie to that tree. Then you tie it to that one and then just use it for leverage and something to hold on too," she said and took the rope out of Phoebe's hand.

"We are going to get soaked Prue that is dangerous," Piper said as she did not like this idea at all.

"I know but we can make a fire on the other side and then dry out our stuff," she said.

"That's if we find dry wood and what if the cotton gets wet?" Paige asks.

"Then we keep moving until we can," Prue replied as she got ready.

Piper looked at Leo and he said nothing as again the jingling in his head made it clear for him not to intervene. "This is ridiculous," Piper said as she looked at the rushing water.

"It's not very deep it will be fine," Prue said and started her way across. Once the cold water hit her legs she began to think this was a bad idea, but they had no idea how long it would take to find another way a crossed and she just went for it. Her legs began to cramp up halfway over as the water was hitting her in the side. She was struggling to stay upright as they held onto the rope just in case she lost her footing. Occasionally she would stop to rest but that meant getting colder by the second as her clothing was now soaked. Piper wanted to pull her back but that could cause more problems then help. Prue's hands were numb along with the rest of her body and she has never been so cold in her life as she was close to the other end.

"Prue are you ok?" Phoebe yelled but Prue was too focused on what she was doing to answer or she could not hear her because of the raging water. "This is not a good plan," she said while holding onto the rope. Prue did finally get a crossed but now she had to tie the rope off and her hands were pretty much useless. She had to take off her gloves and it was like they fell asleep and the stinging was painful. She managed to tie it off and then her body started the process od shivering to hold off hypothermia. She did the cold danced while looking for wood to start a fire. Her mind was in fury as her body was beginning to shut down.

"Fuck, fuck," she said over and over again while pulling small branches down off the tree.

"Someone needs to get over there and help her," Paige said and Piper took hold of the rope that her baby sister just tied off.

"Piper be careful," Leo said with worry in his voice.

"Yeah," she said and took a deep breath as she stepped into the water and immediately felt the shock. She used the rope to keep her self from falling, but like Prue her body was not liking the temperature change or predicament. Her legs were going numb and each step was painful. The others followed behind her as they wanted to get a crossed and get warm quickly. Paige lost her footing and if it wasn't for the rope would have been dragged down the river. Leo walked on top of it behind them and hated every moment of it as he could not help them. Once his wife touched land he was relieved but still worried for the others. Piper went to help Prue with making the fire and hoped that the cotton was dry or the wood was usable. Prue attempted the one stick fire method but her hands were shaking so badly, she was in danger of cutting herself.

"OK this was a bad idea," Prue said through chattering teeth.

"You guys need to get that stuff off," Leo said but they were all to focused on starting a fire.

"I can't feel my feet," Phoebe said as she took off her cote and it was like standing in a freezer with just a T-shirt and shorts on. "Oh my god," she gasped out. It took much longer to start the fire this time but they did manage to get it going. The other problem was getting their clothing dry while staying warm.

"Roll around in the snow," Leo said as all they had on was their bras and underwear.

"What?" Piper asks while her hands were wrapped around herself and she kept moving from one foot to the other.

"It will help," he said.

They did what he asks and felt completely stupid but it seemed to dry them off but did not help with the cold. Paige pulled out the emergency blankets and handed one to each of them. They rapped themselves up the best they could, but they need it to get their clothing dry. The sleeping bags were also soaked so using them was out of the question. They all got near the fire as Leo for once was able to assist and he found some long branches and stretched them across to trees to hang their clothing over the fire. They were shivering badly and looked like ghost as they huddled up next to each other. They had to sit down because their bodies were slowly giving out and they needed to warm their feet. After a few agonizing moments the emergency blanket showed it's miracle in engineering. It was using the remaining body heat and the sun to create its own and they began to feel warmer.

"That is amazing," Paige said as what seemed like aluminum was actually doing its job. They had it over their heads as well to keep the heat in.

"Prue if you ever say that's cross that river again you're on your own," Paige said.

"We made it," Prue said as she felt bad for putting them through that but was not about to concede to Paige.

To be continued...


End file.
